


Anything You Can Do...

by LRRH17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Crossover, F/M, Loki Lives (Marvel), Sifki Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/pseuds/LRRH17
Summary: While on vacation, Loki and Sif meet up with a friend of Sif's.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Loki/Sif (Marvel), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	Anything You Can Do...

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover for the last day of Sifki Week! Title comes from "Annie Get Your Gun."

This planet is _unbearable._

Loki feels as if he is being burnt alive. Even though he is wearing ridiculously casual Midgardian garb – cut-off sleeves and shortened pant legs, a gift from Stark before their departure – his hair sticks to the back of his neck with sweat.

Grumbling under his breath, he reaches for Sif’s hand, snatching her extra hair tie off her wrist and twining it around his dark locks. Of all the resorts in the nine realms, she _had_ to pick the one that exists in eternal summer. “Where are we to meet this illustrious mortal friend of yours?”

Sif grins, offering him a sip of her iced drink as they walk. “By the pool. And she is not exactly mortal, Loki.”

“Yes, yes, I know. She has some inherent, magical ability to make things float. How thrilling.”

Behind her sunglasses, Sif rolls her eyes, though she is still smiling fondly. “Rey is a skilled warrior, as great as the Valkyries of old. Had she not been on Alfheim that day, I certainly would not have emerged unscathed. I would be proud to call her a sister-in-arms one day.”

“Hmm,” Loki says thoughtfully. “And what am I to do while you and Rey enjoy one another’s company?”

“I’m sure you will find some way to entertain yourself.” Sif’s grin turns mischievous. “You always do.”

Loki smirks. She isn’t wrong.

As they approach the pool, the sound of a female voice calling Sif’s name catches their attention. Turning to the sound of the voice, Loki spots a young woman standing atop a lounge chair, waving eagerly over the crowd’s heads. Her hair is tied back rather strangely – in three small buns along the back of her head – and she rests her hand on a man’s shoulder for balance.

The man immediately captures Loki’s attention. He is tall – _as tall as me,_ Loki notes with irritation – with dark hair that falls in waves about his face. He wears a sleeveless black top, revealing scarred, muscled arms that rather remind Loki of Thor. Still, his bearing is unlike Thor’s. Whereas Thor holds himself with a relaxed, confident ease, this man stands as if he is wary of taking up too much space. He certainly looks like the brooding type, as if he once scowled for hours at a time without reason. Loki nearly laughs out loud at the thought.

Sif does not yet spare the man a glance as she rushes toward her friend. Rey immediately hops off her perch, throwing her arms around Sif in a warm embrace. Loki cannot help but be surprised when Sif happily returns the gesture. Sif has never been one for open displays of affection; she truly must feel a kinship with this Rey.

“It’s good to see you,” Rey says enthusiastically as they pull back from the hug. “I have so much to tell you!”

Sif laughs. “As do I, my friend.” She takes a step back, gesturing behind her. “This is Loki.”

Rey’s eyes widen as she turns to him. “ _You_ are Loki?”

He nods, suspicious. What exactly has Sif been saying about him when he is not around?

“I thought you were dead.”

Loki grins. “So did I. And yet, here I am.”

“Well that’s good. I know how much you mean to Sif, so I’m happy that you two can be together now,” she says, smiling back at him.

Loki likes her.

“Speaking of lost loves…” Sif eyes the man standing like a protective shadow at Rey’s back. “Would this be the fearsome Kylo Ren?”

“It’s just Ben now,” the man corrects. “Nice to meet you, Sif. Loki.”

Sif shakes his proffered hand. “Likewise, Ben. I’m glad you’re here.”

The words must hold some significance for Ben, for he nods, giving her a small smile. “Me, too.”

There is a beat of awkward silence between the four of them before Rey loops her arm through Sif’s, still grinning at Loki. “Do you mind if I steal her for a while? We’d like to catch up, just the two of us.”

Before he can reply, Sif swiftly responds, “He does not mind at all. In fact, it’s perfect that Ben is here as well. I am sure they will become fast friends.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. When has Sif known him to _ever_ be fast friends with anyone?

Sif gives him a pointed look. “Ben can keep an eye on Loki, and see to it that he does not cause any trouble.”

Loki lifts a hand to his chest in mock affront. “You wound me, my lady. I do not cause trouble; trouble simply finds me.”

Ben huffs. “Sounds like Rey,” he mumbles under his breath, so that only Loki can hear. When Loki meets his eyes, the corner of Ben’s mouth is lifted in a half-smirk. Loki’s lips slowly pull into a matching expression.

“See?” Rey asks. “Allies already. And you haven’t even discussed being patricidal princes of dead planets.”

Ben lets out a short, loud laugh, his whole face transformed by the joy of it. Loki does not miss how Rey’s smile grows even wider at the sound, her eyes shining with relief and love.

But his thoughts do not linger on Rey for long. “And how might your planet have been destroyed?” he asks, genuinely curious.

“My grandfather blew it up,” Ben says simply. “Yours?”

“ _I_ blew it up.”

Sif nudges Rey with her elbow. “And that would be our cue to leave, my friend.” She winks at Loki. “You boys have fun.”

Loki bows. “And you as well, my ladies.”

Sif and Rey give them a final wave before moving off into the crowd.

Loki turns back to Ben. “Ah, but have you cheated death as well?”

Ben blinks, clearly surprised. “Actually, yeah. I was dead for about two months, but Rey helped bring me back.”

Loki laughs.

Perhaps he and Ben will be friends after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spend time Googling Tom Hiddleston and Adam Driver's heights so that I could make that one joke? Yes. Yes I did. :D


End file.
